Debil del alma
by kyo nakamura
Summary: Ella sabe que debe alejarse, que no es sano pero aun asi no puede evitar caer nuevamente. Se mira en el espejo, pelea con sus pensamientos. Lo ama pero no es reciproco — Olvidalo — no puedo, no quiero. Y al final de la noche... OS para el concurso gaaino.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pretence.**

**Débil del alma**

``Si amas a alguien déjalo libre, si vuelve siempre fue tuyo y si no nunca lo fue´´. Sabias palabras para una persona que nunca ha perdido nada, o mejor dicho, decir que son sabias para aquel que está acostumbrado a perder. No digo que no sea cierto pero a veces duele más dejarlo ir que mantenerlo a tu lado aunque no sea lo correcto.

Muchas veces nos dañamos a nosotros mismos por aferrarnos a las cosas que deberíamos dejar ir, pero que por egoísmo (el cual confundimos con amor) mantenemos atados. Esto no es exactamente lo que me sucede pero igual duele.

Quisiera muchas veces seguir aquel proverbio pero no soy tan fuerte para hacerlo, soy débil. Débil porque lo amo. Sé que él no sientes como yo, pero aun sabiendolo insisto en engañarme y me digo que quizás me equivoco, que no es como lo veo, que quizás lo oculta. Que si siente algo por mí. que si no lo sintieras ¿Por qué estarías conmigo? Soy ilusa. En el fondo se que no es cierto, me digo a mi misma cuando estoy centrada, que debo alejarme, olvidarlo y comenzar una vida lejos. Sacarlo de mi cabeza, comenzar de nuevo. Me digo a mi misma ¡Puedes hacerlo! Me lo digo y lo repito hasta llego a creérmelo pero…

Yo trato de ser fuerte, juro que lo intento, pero al mirarlo mis fuerzas decaen. Su mirada me atrapa y me transporta a un lugar donde no soy dueña de mí. Mi voluntad se vuelve su cómplice y la poca cordura que me queda se va con solo estar cerca de él. Pero no puedo echarle toda la culpa. Yo también tengo parte de culpa. Por ceder. Porque no lo quiero lejos de mí, porque me siento bien a su lado.

Cuando estamos juntos no hay nada mejor. Sus besos me llevan a un mundo donde no hay nada más perfecto que estar a su lado. Me preguntarán que tiene ese hombre para ponerme así, y les respondería que no es lo que tiene, es lo que es. Es único. Atento, agradable, misterioso, serio y apasionado. Y miles de cualidades más.

Hoy nos veremos. Debo de borrar mis lágrimas, no quiero que sepa que estuve llorando. Patética ¿no? Pero es lo cierto, he estado llorando como lo he hecho desde hace algunos meses cuando me di cuenta que había caído, cuando me di cuenda de lo irremediable que era mi caso. Me había enamorado. ¿Cuánto llevamos juntos? Año y medio y desde hace unos meses confirme que lo amo. Tonta de mí, sabiendo que lo nuestro era solo pasional, solo sexo y compañía. En eso se basa nuestra relación: nos acompañamos mutuamente, nos entregamos a la lujuria y seguimos con nuestras vidas. Una no-relación (como decidí llamarla) sin compromisos. Él es soltero pero no quiere atarse a ninguna relación y yo soy, o era, la chica que solo quería divertirse y que ahora las cosas se le complicaban.

Quisiera decir que le diré que lo nuestro acabó, que me iría, pero sería mentirme más de lo que ya lo he hecho. No podría alejarme de él ni aunque quisiera, y creo que es obvio que no quiero.

Esta noche promete caricias, caricias con las que siempre sueño y a las que me entrego completamente. Besos apasionados por los que muero. Un amor no correspondido oculto entre la pasión y la lujuria que ambos podemos ofrecer.

.

.

Otra vez aquí. Nuevamente frente a este espejo al que le cuento mis desgracias. Otra vez me vería con él, mi apuesto dios de fuego, pero no llegó. Otros compromisos lo retuvieron; y me duele pensar que otras cosas son más importantes que yo, pero sé que no puedo reclamarle nada. Esa es su vida y así son las cosas.

Frente a este espejo veo mi reflejo: ojos azules que ya no tienen el mismo brillo, cabellos rubios que desde hace meses solo cuido para él, piel blanca y tersa que pierde poco a poco su frescura por el desvelo. Quiero llorar pero me digo que no debo, parece que discuto conmigo misma. Me miro y veo mis ojos —_Tienes que ser fuerte._ – es lo que me dicen. —¿Cómo? – me pregunto en voz baja. Como puedo ser fuerte cuando mi voluntad se extinguió. —_Aléjate. Olvídalo._ – me devuelve fríamente mi reflejo, a consecuencia aprieto la loza del lavabo con mis manos. —No puedo, no quiero. – replico en voz baja. Otra locura que agregarle a mi hoja de vida: discutir con mi reflejo y perder. Ja, hasta a mi me suena irónico. —_Entonces endurece el corazón._ – Tan fácil decirlo ¿No? —_Pregúntaselo_ – veo perfectamente como el miedo acude a mis ojos, lo siento. —No – susurro. —_¡Hazlo! _– No, no podría soportarlo, me hundiría si lo escuchara decirlo. Lo único que aun me mantiene en mi posición es que él no me lo dijera. —_Eres una cobarde_ – mi conciencia tiene razón, soy una cobarde por no enfrentar mi temor a esas palabras. Me fijo detalladamente en mí. Soy bonita y puedo tener a quien quiera, pero ni la más grande belleza puede comprar un corazón ajeno.

—¿Qué siente él por mi? – susurro observando mis ojos en un vano intento de probarme a mi misma que puedo hacerlo.

—Por qué no se lo preguntas a él, Ino – mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y lentamente viajan hasta encontrarse con unos aguamarina, los de él. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Cómo entro?... ¿Me habrá escuchado?

—Co-o… tu… dijiste que no vendrías – estaba detrás de mí y yo lo veía a través del espejo. Serio, frio, sereno. Que más podría decir si no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, si solo me miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Quería verte – su voz suena tan calma. Solo observo.

Me olvido de lo antes pensado me volteo y lo beso, no puedo hacer nada más que besarlo y entregarme.

.

.

Solo siento su mano deslizarse por mi brazo de abajo hacia arriba en una suave caricia, mientras yo reposo en mi cabeza en su pecho. Es tan onírico estar así con él; lo siento respirar profundamente. Su pecho sube y baja lentamente, después me habla.

—Dilo — su voz es tranquila y no cambia posición. Calla y no sé de qué habla, o en el estado que me encuentro (absorta en sensaciones) no asimilo la lógica. —¿Por qué no me lo preguntas? – y aquí es que recuerdo la razón por la que llegamos a esto — ``_Por qué no se lo preguntas a él, Ino´´._ — él me escucho en el baño y ahora insistía.

Seguía acariciando mi piel, esperando pacientemente a que me decidiera. En verdad no debería retrasar más esto pero es que no quiero, no quiero escuchar lo que ya se. Aquellas palabras rasgarían mi alma. No quiero oírlo decir que no me ama, a pesar de que lo sé. Escucharlo de sus labios es hacerlo real.

Estoy segura que después de decirlo me dejaría, porque él lo sabe. Sabe que lo amo y yo sé que no me haría daño, por eso se alejaría. Me diría que lo nuestro no debería seguir, que sería mejor si se alejaba ¡Pero no es verdad! Moriría si me dejara. —Ino — susurra e intento darme valor para lo que hare, no hay vuelta atrás; es algo testarudo y sé que esto no lo dejara pasar.

—¿Qué sientes por mi? —trato de parecer serena, por nada en el mundo quiero parecer más débil de lo que ya estoy, aunque por dentro me estoy muriendo de los nervios.

—¿Qué te demuestro? — ¿Por qué tiene que confundirme? Suena tan tranquilo que ¡Arg! Lo envidio. Intento calmarme y pensar cuantas cosas me demuestra: cariño, ternura, deseo. Deseo es lo que siente por mí, lo veo en sus ojos.

—Deseo — contesto en un susurro. El silencio se apodera de nosotros, solo nuestras respiraciones que apenas se sienten.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que en verdad quieres? — lo miro de reojo y está viendo el techo. Sus facciones son hermosas desde cualquier ángulo; sus hermosos ojos que me embrujan, su piel blanca, su rebelde cabello rojo. Bajo la vista y tomo un poco de aire para lo que voy a decir —¿Me amas? — y el ambiente se vuelve tenso. Noto como detiene un segundo su caricia y luego responde —No — y así comienza mi peor pesadilla. Mi pecho se comprime y el dolor me recorre. Poco a poco la angustia se apodera de mí; eso era lo último que quería escuchar en mi vida.

Me he puesto tensa y sé que lo nota. Siento el movimiento en la cama, supongo que intenta verme pero yo me levanto. No quiero que me vea a los ojos y me lo diga, eso sería terminar de enterrarme viva. Tampoco quiero que vea las desbocadas lágrimas que aun retengo, no quiero que me vea llorar. En mi lugar me he quedado sentada. A su lado, en la cama. El nuevo movimiento en la cama me avisa lo que ya sabía y era inevitable: él se iría, me abandonaría para no seguir haciéndome daño. ¿Qué no entiende que más daño me hace al alejarme de él? Aun así no hablo ¡Ah! Pero… que… —No te amo Ino — él… él está detrás de mí con su mano en mi hombro izquierdo. No se fue, pero soy consciente de lo que dijo por eso apoyo la cabeza en mi rodilla (que por cierto no sé cuando la flexione) con mi mano agarro la sabana que solo cubre mi pecho y deja al descubierto mi espalda, y reprimo mis lágrimas al escucharlo —Yo deseo lo mejor para ti, lo mereces. Mereces ser feliz, ser amada — sé que es sincero pero para mí no es consuelo. —Yo puedo darte todo lo material que desees — su mano se desliza suavemente por mi hombro. Extrañaría esto.

—A mí eso no me importa — y mi voz refleja lo que siento: tristeza.

—Lo sé, y ahí está mi dilema — lo siento sonreír contra mi piel, también sus cálidos labios al besar mi hombro. Sus rebeldes cabellos rozan mi cuello y su cálida respiración me eriza la piel. —Mereces muchas cosas, cosas que en este momento no creo poder darte pero no me resigno a que otro llene ese vacío. Suena egoísta, lo sé, pero no te imagino en brazos de otro, no puedo — suspira y su cálido aliento me acaricia cual brisa de verano —No sé exactamente lo que siento por ti pero sé que no es solo deseo, es algo más. Pero tampoco quiero engañarte diciéndote que es amor —. Me besa nuevamente y queda en silencio. No puedo explicar cómo me siento en este momento, es que… no es lo que esperaba. Todo esto es repentino y diferente.

Sus manos nuevamente cobran vida y me acaricia, yo solo me dejo hacer. Su mano me toma del mentón y me obliga a verlo a los ojos. Los mismos muestran el grado de confusión que tienen, él está confundido.

—No puedo decirte que te amo, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti –. Sonríe. – Me has hechizado —. Yo no aguanto más. Sus adictivos labios responden a mi beso, me olvido de la sabana y arremeto contra él. Todo lo que ha dicho sé que es verdad, lo vi en sus ojos y lo siento con su entrega.

Quizás en este momento no pueda decirme que me ama, tal vez pase algún tiempo para que eso suceda. Por el momento me conformo con saber que me quiere (aunque no lo diga) se que así es. Me besa y me vuelve a besar. Me susurra que no me aleje que, me quede y no me valla. El tiene el valor que a mí me ha faltado en este tiempo y es algo que aprenderé a su lado.

—Abrázame, abrázame y nunca te alejes Gaara — él me mira, me besa y abraza. La noche casi acaba, pero lo nuestro apenas comienza.

.

.

.

Y que me dicen: muy dramático, merece un comentario… déjense sentir.


End file.
